Bleach Characters Dislikes
by MarieRock
Summary: Ever wonder what annoys the Bleach cast? In the process of rewriting, others should be done shortly. Hope you enjoy!
1. Ichigo

**Ichigo's Dislikes**

1)**Renji**

As I headed up the stairs I heard laughing coming from my room. It was obviously Rukia's, but it was so loud and obnoxious, I was suprised. Then I realized she was in there alone and became extremely confused, my brow creasing.

I opened the door to find Renji sitting on my bed, smiling down at Rukia as she continued to laugh histerically. Neither noticed my entrance, and as I continued watching them I noticed the way Renji was looking at her, like he...Renji likes Rukia!

"What's going on?" I interupted rudely, glaring at Renji.

2)**Kon**

I woke up suddenly after hearing the scream. I sat up quickly, my brow furrowing with worry. It was Rukia. She had screamed bloody murder, but where was she-?

The bathroom door slammed open, revealing Rukia, wrapped in a towel, and holding Kon by the neck. She threw him across the room angrily, her glare deepening. "If I EVER catch you peeking at me again, I swear I'll kill you!" she screamed.

Kon was on the floor, craddeling his wounded arm. "Then I better not get caught next time...," he muttered. I glared down at the little pervert but stayed put, letting Rukia take care of him.

3)**Being called strawberry**

The bell for lunch rang and everyone headed out the door. I stood and walked over to Rukia's desk, waiting for her like I usually did. Keigo and Chizuru were standing at the door, waiting for me. I heard Keigo sigh. He hadn't been too accepting of my relationship with Rukia, saying something about "Bros before hoes".

"Come on, Rukia, could you be any slower," I complained, earning a cold glare from her.

"If I'm so slow, then don't wait for me. You can go if you want," she responded, although I knew she didn't mean it. She had told me awhile ago that she appriciated me waiting for her and I could tell she was lying. Probably testing me, seeing if I would actually do something so "horrible". She did this often.

"Whatever," I said, looking away and sighing. She walked past me, elbowing me lightly, and headed for the door. I sighed again and followed her.

When we got to the roof she acted peppy and happy like she always did in front of our classmates. I was releived, thinking she had forgotten about my comment, and was willing to just get over it. Then, she did it.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked in her school girl voice. "You're so spacey today, you didn't even notice Tatsuki-chan ask you her question. You stupid strawberry." She laughed and was quickly joined by everyone else. I glared down at her and she smirked back at me, obviously not over our little spat.

4)**People pointing out his hair**

Rukia and I were walking home from school and she decided she wanted to take the long way, through the park. I was exhausted from the extreme number of hollow attacks that had been taking place during the night, but held back my sigh and agreed. She noticed, grabbed my hand, and smiled. "Thanks," she responded.

Right before we were about to enter my neighborhood, a little kid walking next to his mother pointed at me and stated "Look at that boy's hair, Mommy! It's so bright!" I glared at him, hearing Rukia laugh, and his mother scolding him. "_Shhh!_ Sweety, don't point, that's rude!" she exclaimed. I sighed loudly, walking faster and pulling Rukia with me.

5)**Rukia's drawings**

It was a week from my birthday and Rukia continued to whine about not knowing what to get me. I just told her to forget about it, that I didn't need a present, but she insisted she wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if she was too cheap to by me a gift. Although we both knew she didn't have any money, and if she did buy me something she'd have to "barrow" some money from me.

While brain storming, Rukia suddenly exclaimed "I'll _make_ your gift! It'll be so much more personal!" she smiled widely, proud of herself for coming up the idea. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever," I said, turning back to my homework.

Before I knew what she was doing, she ran from the room after yelling "I'll be back later!" I didn't think much of it and just continued to do my homework.

About an hour later Rukia returned with a wrapped item that looked like a book. I cocked my eyebrow, turning my chair to face her.

"This is your gift, but I can't wait until next week to give it to you, so here!" she stated, tossing me the gift.

Definately not a book. Too light.

I shrugged and looked back up at her. "Thanks, but you didn't have to-" I started as she interupted me.

"Yeah, yeah, just open it!" she shouted, her smile widening.

I rolled my eyes, still maintaining my smile. I opened it and saw the back of a picture frame. I turned it around, seeing a picture of Chappy's oversized head with Rukia's sloppy signature at the bottom left corner. I grimaced. This earned a dirty look. Oh, how I hated her stupid little drawings...

6)**Ishida**

I was stomping through the halls before school, looking for Rukia. She had left with out me again, with no explanation. This always pissed me off because it meant that she was mad at me. And this time I didn't even know what she was mad about. I was ready to find her and demand an explanation. Then I saw him.

"Hey, Ishida! Have you seen Rukia?" I asked, my scowl giving away my frustration.

"Uh, she's with Orihime in the commons. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at me concerned.

I looked away, still glaring, and shook my head. "No, she's just mad at me and won't talk to me. It really pisses me off."

"Hmm...well, before you go screaming at her, you might want to think of something you might have said to upset her. Don't just assume she has no good reason," he answered.

I sighed loudly, knowing he was right. "Yeah, yeah," I said before storming away. Sometimes I hated Ishida.

7)**Orihime**

Rukia and I were talking to Tatsuki before class when I noticed that Orihime was absent.

"Hey, Tatsuki, where's Orihime?" I asked.

"She's around her somewhere. She said she had something important to do this morning, but she had to build up the courage to do it. I have no idea what she was talking about, though," she answered, looking over my shoulder as she finished. "Oh, hey Orihime, we were just talking about you. Where have you been?"

I turned and noticed right away that something was wrong. She looked pale and nervous, like she was going to puke or something. "I've just been around...Hey, Kurosaki-kun, can I talk to you alone for a second?...Please...," said, looking down at her feet.

I felt my brow furrow, then nodded. I followed her into the back corner of the classroom, feeling Rukia's watchful eye on us the whole time. "What's going on, Orihime? Are you alright?"

She nodded, looking up at me and smiling weakly. "Y-yes. I'm fine...I just...need to tell you something really important...," she responded, looking away again.

This only worried me more, and I leaned closer to her as she began to speak faster and quieter. "I know this is a bad time, I mean you and Rukia _just_ started dating and everything, but I just need to get it off my chest. I really, _really_ like you, Ichigo. I have for as long as I can remember, and Rukia's my friend, and I don't want to hurt her, or you, but I just...really want you to consider it. I just need you to. Please!" she finished, looking into my suprised face with pleading eyes.

I could feel my face turn red and I pulled away from her quit noticably. "Uh...Orihime, I...I'm sorry, but I just don't like you like that. And I don't plan on breaking up with Rukia. I just...I'm sorry. I can't even consider it," I said, trying to be as sensitive as I could.

She began to cry and hugged onto me tightly. I tried not to pull away, but felt too uncomfertable. She only pulled closer and cryed louder.

I heard Rukia growl loudly, and then expected her to storm over to us, but when I looked back at her Tatsuki was holding her back, trying to sooth her.

God, I hated Orihime for making me feel so guilty about something I couldn't help. I grimaced and just stood there until she stopped crying.

8)**Ciggarette smoke**

When I was young my dad smoked constantly. I remember everytime we'd go to the park or go to the back yard to play on the swingset, the first thing he'd do was light up a ciggarette. This frustrated my mom to the point that she refused to talk to him whenever he was smoking. She'd say "Put that stupid thing out and then we can talk."

Eventually Mom convinced Dad to quit, but everytime I smell smoke from a ciggarette I think of my parents bickering.

9)**Math**

I was sitting at my desk at 11:30 PM, glaring down at the piece of paper in front of me. All of my other homework had been done for an hour now, and I was only on the third problem of my algebra homework. I rested my head in my hand, grabbing a handfull of hair angrily. _Why don't I get this?!_

I slammed my fist against the desk's surface, sighed, and then layed my head on the desk, ready to give up. Then I heard the door open, thinking it was my dad, working late again. I didn't bother turning around before apologizing. "Sorry...I'll keep it down...," I said, expecting the door to slam shut in frustration like it usually did when I interupted my dad's work. Instead I heard her tired voice.

"Ichigo?...What are you doing up?" Rukia asked, and when I turned to look at her I saw her rub her eyes sleepily.

I held back a sigh, smiling at her. "Just finishing some homework, sorry for waking you."

She shook her head, giving me a confused look. She walked over to me and look down at the paper. "Do you need any help?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Just go back to sleep-" she cut me off.

"Ichigo, this is all wrong...you forgot to divide here," she started, pointing to the problem, "and that's the wrong formula for this kind of problem."

I groaned loudly. "Just...forget it. I'm going to bed!" I shouted angrily, slamming my book closed.

"No, no. Open your book and calm down. I know your tired, but you can get it. I'll help. Okay?" she said, smiling at me.

I frowned, feeling guilty for yelling and nodded, opening my book. "Okay...sorry."

She laughed. "It's fine, Ichigo," she answered, leaning over and kissing me. She pulled herself into my lap and she spent the next hour teaching me algebra. Math wasn't so bad, I guess.

10)**Being poked**

It was a Saturday afternoon and there were hadn't been any hollow attacks all day, so Rukia and I decided to watch some T.V. and relax. We went into the living room, she sat on the couch, and I layed down, pulling a pillow over her lap and resting my head on it. I stared at the television, watching a commercial without hearing it. She ran her hand through my hair and I absentmindedly grabbed her unoccupied hand. Before I knew it I was alseep.

The next thing I remember is someone jambing there finger at my side. I pulled away from it and mummbled something incoherent. They did it again, harder. I laughed and pulled away again, in the opposite direction, falling off the couch and fully waking suddenly. I gazed upwords, wide eyed. Rukia's smiling face was staring back at me. She laughed and knelt down next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall," she said, poking my side again. I laughed before pushing her hand away and glaring up at her.

"Knock it off!" I demanded, my scowl deepening.

"I didn't know you were tickleish!" she said, her smile now a full grin.

Great. Rukia now had another way to bother me. I grimaced at the thought and Rukia laughed again.

11)**Chappy**

Rukia's birthday was of course a big deal to her and she wanted one thing for this occasion, and only one: Chappy. In fact, she said "Chappy. Anything with Chappy on it will work. As long as I see Chappy, your gift will be a sucess!"

This was good in some ways, bad in others. It definatly made buying her a present easier. She had narrowed it down to something I thought would be easy enough to find. The bad part: I hated Chappy.

When I went to buy her gift, I was pretty optomistic. Chappy-good. Anything else-not acceptable. I entered the nearest clothing store expecting to see some type of childrens shirt with Chappy on it. When I didn't, I began to worry. I went up to the check out line and asked the cashier where the Chappy crap was at.

"Um...I'm sorry, Sir, the what?" she responded.

"Chappy. Chappy the rabbit. Where's that stuff?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but we don't carry...Chappy merchendise. You'll have to look else where. I apologize for the inconvienence, Sir," she responded, meaning her apology.

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks," I said absently and walked out. That's when I realized that I never knew _where_ Rukia got all her Chappy crap. This was going to be harder than I thought...

Rukia's birthday rolled around and she seemed pretty agitated that I never came home and told her to leave so I could wrap a present. I told her to calm down and just come downstairs to celebrate with my family. She agreed and when we entered the kitchen, Yuzu and Karin shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!" in unision. Yuzu held out a cake that said the same, only in the center was a frosted picture of Chappy, winking back at us. There were also little flying rabbits identical to Chappy around the edges.

When Rukia saw it she lit up, causing me to smile as well. She looked up at me and I said "Happy Birthday, Midget."

"Thank you so much, Ichigo!"

"I know a cake's not much, but that's what you get for givng me that picture of Chappy for my birthday," I responded, smile widening.

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "No, I _love_ it!"

12)**Lemonaide**

It was a hot summer day, and I was sitting in the kitchen, the only room of the house that had an air conditioner. I pushed some hair out of my face and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin were sitting with me at the table, lost in pointless chatter.

I wasn't listening, but soon noticed Yuzu stand enthusiastically, pushing her chair away from the table. I ignored it and shortly after she put a glass of something in front of all of us. I grabbed the cup, thanked her, and took a swig. As soon as the sour beverage touched my tounge, I spit it back out on the table. "Ew! Yuzu! Why'd you give me this, you know I hate it!" I shouted, grabbing a towel, and wiping it up. She laughed and apologized for forgetting. I just dumped it out and got some water.

13)**Preppy people**

I was late to school. Again.

As I hurried to my class room, I ran into a group of girls that I quickly recognized as the "preppy" ones. They were standing in the hallway talking about someone. I heard mostly insults. I grimaced, turned around, and decided I'd take the longer way to my class. I was already late, it's not like it mattered.

14)**Most loud people**

My second period class consisted of a long lecture, and since I was almost failing this class I thought I'd pay extra attention during this one.

At first, there was no problem. I sat, listened, scribbled some notes down (and I was the only one taking notes, I noticed), and then listened some more. No problem at all.

That is until a few girls behind me decided to talk. They didn't even pretend to whisper, either. Every other second one of the three girls would burst into laughter, earning a disappointed look from our teacher, who was too timid to tell them to be quiet.

This pissed me off. I managed to keep my cool for awhile, but then they got even _louder_, and I couldn't help myself.

I turned around suddenly, yelling "Would you shut _up_ already?! I'm _trying _to pay attention!" loudly. Every one turned to stare at me as I turned around and glared at the teacher, ready for her to continue.

15)**Long Movies**

There wasn't much to do in Karakura Town. There were a few restaurants, some stores, but people usually went to movie theaters for their entertainment. And every time Rukia wanted to go on a date, that's where she asked to go to. I didn't mind, even though it was pretty expensive. It was worth it.

But there's one thing I can't stand, and that's trying to pay attention to a story that somehow manages to last for more than two hours. And of course, Rukia wanted to see a movie titled _Silvia: The Story of my Life_. I didn't think much of the title until we were sitting in the theater. Two and a half hours into the movie. **Still sitting in the theater.**

And of course, Silvia was only in her teen years at this point. I was promised another hour or so and I was losing it. Rukia was too into the movie to even notice me storm out. I went into the lobby and sat, happy for a new environment. I sat there for an hour and 45 minutes before Rukia came out of the theater, face red, I assumed from crying. She walked up to me with a confused look on her face.

"Where were you, Ichigo? You missed the ending."

"No where, let's just go home," I said, grumpily, heading towards the door.

16)**Waking up before nine**

Saturdays were my only time that I got to sleep in. And that was only if a hollow didn't decide to attack the area. Monday through Friday was school, and my dad insisited the whole family wake up at seven on Sundays and spend some "quality time together". I depended on Saturdays to help me gain some of the sleep I lost fighting hollows at night. And I hated waking up before nine if I didn't have to.

So, when Rukia was bored and decided to wake me at six thirty, you can imagine how _pissed_ I was.

I felt small hands on my shoulders, shaking me, and heard a small voice say "Ichigo...wake up, Ichigo! You have to wake up!"

I sat up quickly as soon as I was awake enough to know that it was Rukia. "What?! Is there a hollow?" I asked urgently.

"What? No. I'm _bored_," she said, whining slightly. I looked over at my alarm clock, saw the time, and glared at her. I angrily shoved her off my bed, turned over, covered back up, and went back to sleep after hearing her say "_Ichigooooo!_"

17)**Rukia whining over the last juice box or twinkie**

Rukia and I had just gotten home from school and I was starving. I had to skip lunch to go fight another stupid hollow. Rukia went upstairs right away, taking my bag for me while I went straight to the fridge. When I opened it I noticed we were running low on...well, pretty much everything. There was half a pack of lunch meat, a small fraction of a half gallon of milk, two eggs, a bottle of ketchup, three sticks of butter, a twinkie, and a juice box.

Knowing I'd regret it later, I took the twinkie and ate it quickly, glancing at the stairs before hand. I threw the wrapper away and decided to add more to my worries: I took the juice box and finished it just as Rukia was coming down the stairs. I threw the empty box away, but not soon enough. She saw, gave me a skeptical look, and joined me next to the fridge. She opened the door and saw that there wasn't a juice box for her.

"Ichigo! I can't believe you just took the last juice box!" she whined, glancing at the trash can. "And the last twinkie! Ugh, I hate you."

I sighed knowing she'd continue until she got her way. "Let's go to the store," I said.

18)**The fact that he's clumsy**

My dad was being his usual self. Making perverted jokes about me and Rukia, again. I decided to ignore it and just go to my room, stomping up the stairs. Right as I got to the top of the stairs, I spun on my heels, ready to bark a reply when I slipped. I had stepped on my loose shoe string and pulled my captured foot up too fast, pulling myself towards the stairs. I rolled down every single step, hitting my head several times before finally hitting the bottom.

I layed at the bottom of the stairs on my face, slowly turning my head to the side. I slightly opened my eyes and groaned. Rukia ran to my side and knelt down next to me.

"Are you okay, Ichigo!?" she screamed, worry written all over her face.

I smiled, sitting up, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

My dad was laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my head, finding several bruises and flinching everytime I touched them. _God, why am I so clumsy?_

19)**Doing one thing at a time or nonmulti-tasking**

After I returned home from school I went to my room and did all my homework. There was plenty to do; Algebra, Language Arsts, Chemistry, a World History project, and English. Suprisingly, I managed to get it all done by seven thirty while eating my dinner, studying for a Chemistry test with Rukia, and listening to Rukia talk about her day. When all was done I remembered that I still had to read ten pages of the novel we were reading in Language Arts.

I took out my book and began to read, then noticed that it was silent in my room. I stopped, looked over at Rukia, and saw her reading a manga. I looked around, trying to think of something else I could do while reading, anything.

Rukia noticed me and furrowed her brow. "What is it, Ichigo? Did you forget something else?"

I shook my head slowly. "No...I just...I need to find something else to do while reading...," I said, only confusing her more.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Because,...I don't know, I just do. What's the point of only doing one thing when I could easily be doing something else too?" I asked, defensively.

She laughed. "Okay, Ichigo, whatever you say...," she answered before turning back to her book.

I groaned.

20)**Jello**

My dad insisted that I wait to do my homework until after dinner, so I could join everyone else at the dinner table. I sighed at the inconvienence and obeidiantly sat down.

I'm not sure why he wanted me there, I didn't say a word unless someone asked me a question. And even when they did, my answer was short and vague.

After everyone was done eating, I stood, only to get a dirty look from my dad. "Sit down, we're not done," he said. I sat, looking at him with confusion.

"Oh...kay...," I said, looking down at the table clothe infront of me. Dad must have noticed how confused I was, because he said "Yuzu made dessert."

I nodded, waiting for her to bring it already. I wasn't really hungry, but I was willing to shovel down whatever it was just so I could escape to my room.

"I don't know if this is any good or not," Yuzu started, sitting plates of something red and jiggly infront of everyone. "I saw it at the store, read the instructions, and decided it sounded easy enough. It's an American dessert, they call it _Jello_."

Everyone tried it while I watched. I wasn't one for trying something new, but when I saw that everyone seemed pleased I took a bite myself.

I managed to swallow the small bite I had, although I knew I was making a discusted face. My dad looked at me, confused.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to hurt Yuzu's feelings.

Rukia piped in. "You don't like it!?" she asked, suprised. Yuzu looked at me, just as suprised as Rukia.

"It's...fine," I lied.

Yuzu laughed. "It's okay if you don't like it, Ichi. It's instant, I didn't _make_ make it."

I nodded. "Yeah, I hate it."

21)**Waiting for anything**

I had to do a report for History class which required information from the internet, so Dad let me use his lap top he had for work.

He got online for me and took me to a website called _Google_. He explained that all I had to do was type in what I was looking for and press enter. I nodded, listening intently.

He stepped away, and I started. I typed in _The cold war_ and pressed enter. It look awhile before it sent me a long list of links that had to do with the cold war. Too long.

I clicked on one and waited again. I sighed loudly. The website didn't have enough information, so I pressed the back button and instantly screamed "Hurry up already!"

My dad turned around and laughed at my lack of patience, although I didn't find it amusing at all.

22)**Having to kneel down just to talk, or kiss, Rukia**

"Ichigo, you're too tall. I hate it," Rukia said, glaring up at me. I had just woken up and was standing beside my bed.

I laughed. "Well," I started, leaning over quit a bit to be eye level with her. "you're too short," I stated, smile widening, leaning over, and kissing her. This earned a punch in the gut.

23)**Throwing up**

I woke up feeling dizzy and soon noticed that I had a migrane. I felt like crap and didn't even care about school. I went downstairs to find my dad eating breakfast in the kitchen.

He smiled up at me, but just as quickly it faded, leaving a worried expression on his face. "Hey, Ichigo, are you alright? You don't look so good," he commented with a serious tone. One of the only times I saw Dad so serious was when one of us were sick. The only other time was when he had a patient.

I shook my head, noticing Rukia glance at me, also worried. My dad motioned for me to go to him, and I did.

He felt my forehead, noting that I had a fever, and started applying pressure to my stomach, asking me where it hurt. At one point I flinched away and he stopped. He told me to wait in the kitchen while he got me some medicine for what was probably a cold or a stomach flu.

Rukia walked over to me and hugged me lightly. I barly noticed, too distracted by how bad my head hurt and then suddenly I pulled away from her. I quickly walked to the trash can and hurled. Raising my head, I wiped my mouth and noticed that Rukia was at my side again, joined by my father a second later. Dad lightly patted my shoulder before I leaned over and puked again. I could handle the headache, but God, I _hated_ throwing up.

24)**Rukia teasing him about liking Shakespeare**

I was laying on my bed, propped up on my elbows, reading _Hamlet_ for the fifth time. My copy was torn and ragid.

Rukia walked in and peered over my shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"_Hamlet_...," I responded, trying to ignore her. I stared intently at the words, my brow furrowing in concentration. It was too hard trying to ingore her and read at the same time.

"Oh, I get it, one of those Shakespeare books, huh?" she asked, with a smile in her voice.

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact that she was making fun of me.

"'_Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?'_" she quoted, laughing loudly.

I tore my gaze away from the book and glared up at her. "Shut up!"

25)**Rukia's rants**

On our way back from defeating a hollow, Rukia was extremely quiet. This worried me, so I asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," she said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I don't believe you," I answered. She directed her glare towards me and then began to explain that she was in a fight with Renji.

"And the jack ass never even apologized! Can you believe it!? I mean, he said some pretty hurtful things, does he expect me just to pretend like he didn't?! I can't even comprehend why he would say those things in the first place! Most of them aren't even true!" she said, going on and on and on. I regreted asking right away.

26)**The feel of silly putty**

Rukia and I were in a convienent store when something caught her eye. She picked up a plastic object shaped like an egg. I was equally interested and listened as she read the label. "_Silly Putty: Better than Play Dough!_" she read, looking up at me. "Buy this. I want to know what it is."

Usually I'd get pretty annoyed that if she just demanded I buy something, but I was too curious and saw that it was only fifty cents. So I agreed and baught it.

We left the store and she immediantly tore off the plastic wrapping label and open the egg. Inside there was some shiney pink stuff that looked like ABC gum. She picked it up and began to stretch it out, laughing with entertainment. I held my hand out to her. "Lemme see it."

She laid it in my hand, and when I enclosed my fingers around it, it slipped through, spreading all over. "EWWWW!" I yelled, trying to throw the crap, but it was stuck to my hand! "Rukia, get it off!!" I screamed, causing her to laugh as she peeled it off my hand.

I noted: _Silly Putty: Never again._

27)**Headaches, which he has a lot from being with Rukia**

I entered my room after taking a shower, my towel resting on my shoulders. I was exhausted and looked forword to going to sleep. I plopped down on the bed and pulled the towel out from under me. I layed it over my eyes, closing them, and layed there in silence.

Not for long, of course.

Rukia burst through my door, bringing in an erry presence. _Great._ I thought._ What did I do now?_

"Ichigo! You moron! You forgot to stop by the store and get me my shampoo I asked you to get! Now I have nothing to wash my hair with! Nice going you idiot!" she shouted.

"Rukia-" I began, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't try and get out of this! I told you this morning that I needed shampoo! You even asked me what kind to buy! But did you remember? Of course not!"

"Rukia!-"

"Your so worthless sometimes! I asked you to do a little task and you can't even do _that!_"

"SHUT UP! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!" I shouted, getting smacked in the head.

28)**Cottage cheese, the taste or the way it feels in his mouth**

I remember, one time when I was younger, probably four or five, I was in the kitchen eating lunch with my mom and she had this weird, lumpy white stuff on her plate. I asked her what it was, and she told me "It's cottage cheese. Wanna try some?"

I nodded, opening my mouth as she shoveled some in. As soon as I tasted it I spit it out on the floor, expecting to be scolded at.

Instead she laughed and wiped it up with her napkin.

29)**Leftovers**

I came downstairs, taking a break from my homework, and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. I turned to Yuzu and asked what was for dinner.

"Leftovers," she stated with an apologetic look on her face.

I grimaced. _Great._

30)**Having to hold Rukia up while in the back of a crowd**

Rukia and I were heading toward our first period class, already late. We were walking so quickly we didn't even stop in time before we ran into the group of people crowded around. We backed up and I saw two kids I didn't recognize pathetically attempting to fight each other. The whole bunch of people were shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!", but Rukia had no idea what was going on. She grabbed my arm and yanked on it until I glanced over at her.

"What Rukia?" I asked.

"Pick me up, I can't see what's going on!" she said, eagerly.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" she whined.

I sighed and knelt down. She climbed onto my back with some trouble, grabbing me around the neck. I stood, getting a few confused looks, but ignoring them. I grabbed Rukia's legs and carefully pulled her closer. She leaned her head against mine and watched the remainder of the "fight".

After I sat her down, she turned towards me and got on her tippy toes. "Thanks," she said before kissing me.

I held back a smile and nodded. "No problem."

31)**Rukia crying to get her way**

"No Rukia," I said angrily.

She frowned in return. "Come on, Ichigo. I'm so _bored_!" she whined.

"No. There's no way. So just get over it!" I responded, probably a little harsher than I should have.

Her frown deepened and she looked away. Suddenly she was crying, "I'm just bored and have nothing to do!" she said through her sobs. "I didn't mean to make you mad!"

I sighed and closed the book I had been reading before she interupted me. "Fine," I curtly replied. "You can paint may fingernails. But this dies with us!" I said sternly.

All of a sudden she wasn't crying anymore, but grinning up at me. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Thanks!"

I groaned as she left to get the crap from Yuzu's room. She tricked me. Again.

32)**Anyone crying**

I was sitting on the couch, attempting to watch the weather, when I heard Yuzu scream. I turned to see her holding her arm close, tears spilling from her eyes. I stood and went to her quickly. "Are you okay, Yuzu?!" I questioned, not trying to hide my worry.

She shook her head, holding out her arm to reveal a little red sore. "I burnt myself on the stove!" she exclaimed, obviously over exaggerating.

I sighed, lightly hugging her to make her stop.

33)**Clingy people, though he would cling to Rukia sometimes**

It was around the time of Mom's death again, and every year Yuzu seemed to get more and more depressed. We had already returned from her grave and everyone sat in the livingroom silently. We did this every year, not out of tradition, but out of habit.

And of course, this year Rukia was with us. Which made it a little easier for me.

I was on the couch next to Rukia, staring off, thinking about Mom. She was looking up at me, knowing what I was thinking, and she grabbed my hand. I lightly squeezed her hand, but didn't acknowledge her watchful eye.

Out of no where Yuzu began to cry loudly, saying "I want Mommy back! I miss Mommy!" Dad tried to comfert her, but she pulled away. She walked over to me and Rukia and stood there until I awoke from my trance. I frowned up at her and she just looked at me, tears still streaming down her face. She finally leaned over and hugged onto me tightly, too tightly. I hugged her back, allowing her to crawl onto my lap like a child.

Yuzu stayed in my lap, crying, and clinging to me until she fell asleep. I didn't really care, but only because of the circumstances. I carried her upstairs and put her to bed, followed by a concerned Rukia. Afterwords I went to my room, explaining that I was tired and wanted to go to bed too. Rukia followed me there also, I thought just to say good night.

We entered my room and I walked half way to my bed before I stopped. I just looked down at the floor, unmoving.

Quietly, Rukia walked to me. She stepped infront of me and grabbed both my hands. "Ichigo?..."

Unable to help it, I had started silently crying, and when I looked up at her, she frowned back at me. She dropped my hands and hugged onto me. I hugged her back tightly. Probably too tightly.

Eventually I layed down on my bed, head on Rukia's lap, hugging onto her waist, and holding onto a fist full of the back of her dress. She stayed there all night, even after I had fallen asleep.

34)**People stopping mid-sentence**

"Ichigo, what do you think abou-" Rukia started, cutting herself off in thought.

"...What Rukia?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh...Nevermind," she stated, smiling and walking out of the room.

"Hey! Rukia!" I exclaimed, following her.

35)**Byakuya**

All week Rukia's been telling me she has a suprise for me. She wouldn't give me a single clue, and she wouldn't even tell me whether it was good or not. I was starting to worry, when Friday afternoon she announced that my suprise would be here soon.

I nodded, hiding my curiosity. She noticed anyway and smiled. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure it's not as bad as your thinking," she said jokingly, although I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

She sat down on the bed next to me, resting her hand on my leg. I smiled, a little less worried. _She seems to be in a pretty good mood, so I'm sure it can't be __**that **__bad,_ I thought. She leaned up and kissed me, and with his _perfect_ timing, Byakuya entered my door, catching us mid-kiss. I pulled away and looked up at him. He glared back at me.

"So, Rukia, _this_ is where you've been living. I must say, it's...different," he stated, dissaprovingly.

I grimaced, not ready for the days, possibly weeks I had to spend with him.

Rukia returned her gaze to me, smiling weakly. "Suprise," she muttered quietly.

36)**People suggesting he dye his hair**

I was eating lunch with the normal group, which had merged together since Rukia and I began dating. The only differnce was that there was a new kid and apparently Keigo had insisted he sit with us.

Everyone was talking to the new kid, asking him regular new-kid questions. _Where'd you used to go to school? Why'd you move? What do you have next hour?_ Yada yada. Crap I wasn't interested in.

Then, suddenly New Kid was talking to me. Of course I wasn't listening and needed him to repeat his question. "I said, Why's your hair _Orange_? Any reason you dyed it that color?"

I sighed. Regular Ichigo question, which was usually accompanied by _Why do you glare so much? _and _Just how many asses __**have**__ you kicked?_ Of course the last one depended on if the person knew about my old reputation.

"I didn't dye it, it's my natural color," I responded angrily.

"Oh...," New Kid started. "Well, why don't you dye it? I'm sure you get enough trouble for it."

"Why should I? Why should I have to change how I look just so people will leave me alone?" I asked through my teeth.

New Kid backed down, just like I expected him to. "Okay, sorry..."

I deepened my glare and finished lunch in angry silence.

37)**Peoople tugging on the extra length of his belt**

"I don't understand why you're mad, Ichigo? It was just a suggestion. I was only trying to help!" Rukia screamed, causing other students in the hallway to look at us.

"I didn't **ask** for your help! Just drop it!" I retorted, turning to walk away.

Before I could go three steps Rukia had grabbed onto the extra length of my belt, holding me still. "Don't you dare walk away from me! I am **not** done!" she yelled, even more pissed off.

_**Dammit **__belt. I almost got away!_

38)**Cleaning up after Rukia**

I had been gone fighting a hollow longer than usual and all I wanted was to finish my homework and go to sleep. As I entered my room, I stood there, shocked. Rukia had managed to literally _destroy_ my room in a mere half an hour. There were several snack wrappers everywhere, paper and markers spread all over the floor, some drawn on, some not, my comferter crumpled on the floor. Rukia was on the bed, reading one of the twenty manga she had out.

I glared down at her, gaining a confused look from _her_. "...What?"

"Clean this **shit** up, _now_!" I screamed!

Slowly a glare crossed her features. "No! Screw off!"

I sighed loudly and began picking up _her_ trash, muttering "Stupid _brat!_". She threw one of her manga at me before standing and exiting the room.

_Great. This'll take forever._

39)**Kon using his body to do perverted things or "Ruin" his image**

I entered my room through the window, looking for Kon. He was supposed to be doing my homework, making himself usefull. "Kon, where are you?" I asked to myself.

Rukia had accompanied me, and now entered through the door, still in her gigai. "Hey, is Kon downstairs?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

The bathroom door suddenly opened, Kon looking at us, suprised.

I looked back at him skeptically. "Kon...what were you doing in there?"

"I...didn't know you guys were back...," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"KON!" I screamed.

"Ew, Kon, your nasty," Rukia noted with a discusted look on her face.

40)**Rukia using his tooth brush**

I woke up to my alarm after apparently hitting the snooze button three times. I sat up in bed and yawned. A second later I sat still, noticing that the sink in my bathroom was on.

I stood, walked across the room, and opened the door. Rukia was standing there with foamy toothpaste surrounding her mouth, looking up at me like a deer in headlights. "G'mourmin Isitho" she muttered through the thick paste.

I noticed right away that she was using **my** toothbrush. "Rukia!" I screamed, frustrated.

"It's not my fault! I lost mine!"


	2. Rukia

**I apologize for this chapter. Something happened and I wasn't aware of it. I'm not really sure what happened, but all the first words in each lines got deleted, so I have no idea. But anyway, again I apologize. I've finally figured out how to edit it, and here's what it was supposed to say.**

**Rukia's Dislikes**

1)**Being called short**

I was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Ichigo to return from killing the hollow that had interupted our walk. There weren't many people around, but I soon noticed that a woman was staring at me.

I glared at her and she smiled, walking to me. "I'm sorry for staring. That's rude of me," she began. "Are you lost? Did you lose your mother and father?"

My brow furrowed, soon understanding that she had thought I was a child!

"No!" I screamed angrily. "I'm fifteen! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry...you're just so short, I thought-" I cut her off.

"What did you just say?!"

2)**Tall people**

Ichigo was being a jerk and wouldn't let me see his new cell phone. I asked nicely, but he decided to have some fun torturing me first.

I stood angrily, ready to just take the stupid thing, when he stood too, holding the phone up over his head tauntingly. He grinned down at me, tilting his head to the side. "If you really want to see it, then take it," he said before laughing.

More frustrated than ever, I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could, which caused him to fall to his knees. I smirked, grabbed the phone from his hand, and slapped him in the face for good measure. "_Jerk_."

3)**Not being able to reach things in high places**

Everyone was gone except for me and Ichigo. The girls were at a friends house and Isshin was out buying some supplies for the clinic.

This meant that no one was home to cook dinner. So, I had to find something to eat. I was looking through the cabinets when I spotted a bag of Ramen on the top shelf. "Yes!" I exclaimed, standing on my tippy toes and stretching out my hand to grab it.

"No!" I soon cried, knowing I was unable to reach the God forsaken top shelf. I jumped, attempted to climb onto the counter, failing, and eventually gave up. I sighed loudly.

"What's going on, Rukia?" Ichigo asked from behind me.

"I can't reach the Ramen!" I complained, turning to glower at him with my hands on my hips.

He gave me a wry smile. "Need some help?" he asked. I punched him in the gut, yelling "What do you think?!"

4)**Not getting her way**

I was standing in front of Ichigo with my hands on my hips, my brow twitching with frustration. I couldn't believe he was telling me _no_.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said, my glare deepening. "What did you just say?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop being over-dramatic. All I said is no. So get over it."

I stared at him, my glare subsiding. When he looked more relaxed, thinking I was over it, I elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. My goal: to catch him off gaurd and, of course, to hurt him. Goal: accomplished.

He was on the ground, holding his stomach, and glaring up at me.

I laughed, my hands returning to my hips. "Jerk!" I spat, standing over him indimidatingly. _That'll teach him to say "no" to me again!_

5)**People trying to control her**

"No, Rukia. You're not blowing me off to see a movie. You _said_ you were going to help me train today," Ichigo said. I knew he was right, that I shouldn't try to get out of it, but I coudn't believe he was _telling_ me that I couldn't.

I glared at him. "I think...I'll do whatever the hell I want to," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being a bitch, Rukia. You already told me that you'd help me, so you're not going anywhere tonight. I _forbid_ you," he answered, returning my glare before turning back to his homework.

"You _what?!_ I don't care! You **can't** tell me what I can or can't do! So screw off!" I screamed, grabbing my jacket, and storming out. I soon realized that I forgot to get money from Ichigo before attempting to go see a movie, so I had no way of actually getting into it.

I sighed, turned around, went back to Ichigo's room. "I'm back, but it's **not** because you said I can't go. It's because I don't have any money _to _go. So shut up," I demanded, sitting on his bed angrily.

"Yeah...okay...," he responded, half paying attention. I gripped my fists and punched him in the back of the head.

"IT'S NOT!"

6)**Being short**

Ichigo had taken me to this thing called a fair. There were tons of machines that they called "rides" and the one I wanted to go on was this super fast one!

I tugged on Ichigo's hand and looked up at him. "What's _that?_" I asked, pointing toward the fast one.

He smiled, looking at it absently. "It's a roller coaster. Do you want to ride it?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling. We got in line, waited twenty minutes, and when I started to push through the crowd to get on, a man grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you're not big enough for this ride," he said, pointing to a sign that said _You must be __**this**__ tall to ride the roller coaster_. The arrow was atleast four inches above my head.

"Maybe next year, huh?" the man asked, smiling at me, and patting my head like I was a child.

I pulled away, glaring at Ichigo, who was laughing loudly. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Shut up and let's go!"

7)**Spicy foods**

I walked into Ichigo's room and sat next to him on his bed. He was staring intently at a book he had been reading for the last few days. He was over halfway through it.

"Ichigo?"

"...huh?...," he mummbled, not paying attention, and turning a page.

"Ichigo, I'm bored..."

He slowly nodded after a few seconds. "Yeah...cool...," he responded.

"Ichigo! Talk to me, I'm bored!"

He just nodded again, turning another page, and putting some weird looking chip in his mouth.

"What's that?" I asked.

He shook his head, not even hearing me. I sighed loudly and pulled his book away. "Stop reading and pay attention to me!" I shouted, slightly glaring at him.

"Hey!" he said, finally listening to me. "Give it back!"

"Just...take a break," I said, smiling.

He sighed. "**What**?" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll live. Just stop being a nerd for a second and talk to me. Besides, I asked you a question. What're you eating?"

He handed me the bag which read _Jalapeno chips:5X hotter!_ I tore my gaze from the bag and looked back up at Ichigo. "Are they any good?"

"Try it," he answered, still angry that I took his precious book away.

I grabbed a chip from the bag and ate half of it. Before I knew it, my whole mouth was on fire. "Ichigo! Why would you give me this! It's horrible!" I yelled, looking around for something to drink.

He grabbed a bottle of water off the desk and tossed it to me, smiling. "What are you talking about? I _love_'em."

I gulped down the remaining water and threw the empty bottle at a laughing Ichigo.

8)**Being so clumsy**

Ichigo and I were walking home from school and I wasn't looking where I going. While I was saying something to Ichigo, looking up at him, my foot hit a rock infront of me. I tripped and fell, hand slipping out of Ichigo's, landing on my face.

"Rukia! Are you alright?!" Ichigo shouted, kneeling down next to me, grabbing my arm, trying to help me up.

I sat up, the first thing I noticed was the stinging feeling I had on my knee. I looked down and saw that it was raw and bleeding from hitting the concrete. Just seeing it made it hurt worse.

"Are you okay?!" Ichigo asked again.

I lightly touched my knee, shook my head, and started crying.

Ichigo helped me stand, suprised to see me cry at something so little.

"D-damn my clumsiness!" I said, still crying.

He smiled and hugged onto me.

9)**People saying her and Renji are cute together**

Since Renji came back to the world of the living I've been in a really good mood. He went to school with me and Ichigo for a few days and everyone had an...interesting opinion of him. A lot of the girls thought he was scary looking and wondered how I wasn't intimidated.

I laughed. "I grew up with him. I've seen him before he was over sized and had all those tattoos."

Michiru looked at me doubtfully. "I can't imagine him not being scary," she said, glancing over at him. He was talking to Ichigo and Chad across the classroom.

I laughed again. "Well, he wasn't," I answered.

"So, what is he to you, anyway?" Mahana asked. "Like, did you use to date or something?"

I looked at her, my eyes widening. "What? No! Of course not! He's just...he's my best friend. That's all."

"Hmmm...," she started, looking over at him intently. "Well,...if things don't work out with you and Ichigo-san, I think you should date _Abarai-kun_. You guys would be really cute together."

"No! I mean...I could **never** be with _Renji_. That'd be too...too awkward! We're **just** friends!" I shouted, annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Rukia-chan," Mahana responded, still smiling.

Just then, Renji walked up to us, smiling down at me. "Ichigo needs you," he said.

"Why?" I asked him angrily.

He laughed. "I don't know. He just _does_. Stop being so stubborn, Ruk," he said, using his stupid little nick name he had for me.

I felt my face turn bright red, walking away quickly, and dragging Renji with me. I heard them laughing, and noticed Renji's confused face. I just ignored him and continued pulling him away from them.

10)**Being stared at**

Ichigo and I were in his room, silently sitting on his bed. It was a Saturday and we had _nothing_ to do. I layed back, sighing loudly.

Ichigo looked down at me before poking my face. "I'm bored, Rukia."

I swatted his hand away, agitated. "I know, so am I. Get over it."

"No...entertain me," he responded, poking me in the face again.

I slapped his hand roughly, glaring up at him. "Knock it off, Ichigo!"

He smiled, but quickly stopped when he realized just how annoyed I was. "Well, I'm bored."

"Well, deal with it!" I retorted, turning on side, facing him. I rested my head against his chest, but he pulled away. I sighed and ignored.

Although I couldn't ignore him long. I glanced up at him and noticed him staring at me blankly. At first I just closed my eyes and pretended he wasn't even there. But soon it became too hard, _knowing_ that if I opened my eyes, I'd see Ichigo's.

I sighed again, louder. I opened my eyes, glaring at Ichigo's. This made Ichigo smile, which pissed me off more. "_Stop_ staring at me!" I said through my teeth.

He laughed and nodded, looking away. "Okay, sorry."

"Hmm," I responded, closing my eyes again. "Well, don't do it again. I _hate_ being stared at. Got it?"

I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me again. "Ichigo! Stop!" he laughed and I smacked him.

11)**Ichigo insulting her drawing skills**

I was laying on Ichigo's bed, drawing more pictures of Chappy. I was on my stomach, kicking my feet in the air. Smiling, I signed a picture and wrote the date next to my signature.

Ichigo turned from his homework and leaned over my shoulder to look at my drawing. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you bother signing and dating your stupid little doodles? It's pretty pointless. Do you think it's going to be worth anything someday?" he asked, not bothering to be sensitive.

"Shut up. I just like to, so leave me alone."

"No. You know, you really suck," he said, smiling, purposly hurting my feelings.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" I retorted, frowning up at him.

He laughed and nodded. "I know, sorry," he answered, realizing he was being a jerk. He leaned over and kissed my head. I reached up and drew a star on his cheek, laughing as he pulled away. He glared at me, still smiling. I laughed louder. "That's what you get for making fun of me!"

12)**People calling her weird**

"Hey Rukia, you're weird," Ichigo stated, out of the blue.

I glared up at him. "I'm _different_, not weird!" I shouted back at him.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, you're weird."

"Your **face** is weird!" I yelled, causing him to laugh. I only deepend my glare.

13)**Not being able to see while in the back of a crowd**

Ichigo and I were heading towards first hour, late to school again. As we turned a corner, we ran into a group of kids. They were shouting unfamilar names, shouting things like "Come on! You can do it!" I stood on my tipey toes, trying to see past the people infront of me. I glanced at Ichigo, noticing him rolling his eyes, and muttering "What the hell...?"

I jumped, but couldn't see anything. Finally, I turned to Ichigo. "Pick me up, I want to see what's going on," I said.

"No," he responded.

"Yes!" I whined.

He sighed, and pulled me onto his back. I saw that it was just a "fight" between some losers. I watched although there was nothing to watch. They circled around a few times, one threw a pathetic punch, doing severe damage to the other, and then a teacher came and broke it up. Ichigo sat me down carefully. I stood on my tipey toes again and kissed him. "Thanks," I said, and he nodded.

14)**Movies with no violence**

I was sitting on Ichigo's bed, staring at the wall, bored out of my mind. Ichigo walked in, saw me, and laughed. "Hey, I told my sisters I'd take them to see a movie. Do you want to-?" he started before I cut him off.

"Yes!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Alright, get your shoes on. We're ready."

I nodded, slipped my shoes on, and went to the door, where Ichigo continued to stand, waiting for me. I started to walk ahead of him, but he grabbed my hand. I smiled, and we walked down the stairs, meeted by a smiling Yuzu and Karin.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked them.

They nodded, and we left.

Suprisingly there wasn't much of a line. It was Saturday, but there were only two or three people infront of us. _Must be our lucky day._ I thought.

Ichigo baught our tickets, walked back over to us, and handed them out. He headed toward the theater, we followed. I caught up with him finally and grabbed his hand. I looked up at him and noticed he looked agitated.

We sat in the very back, in the seats against the wall. Once the movie started I realized why he was so annoyed. It was a freakin kids movie that Yuzu had forced everyone to watch. _Great._

I stood angrily, getting Ichigo's attention. "Where are you going, Rukia?" he asked, still holding onto my hand.

I pulled it away and answered "I'm going to the lobby. I'm **not** watching this." I heard him sigh before I left. I sat in the lobby, staring at the wall. _Again._

_This is not my lucky day._


	3. Renji

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Renji!**

**Renji's Dislikes**

Ichigo

The sound of fingers tapping against anything

People bugging Rukia

Kon

Rukia bugging him

Ichigo with Rukia

Karin

weak people or "cry babies"

Children in general

sour food

The phrase "How dare you!!" One of Rukia's favorites

short people other than Rukia

Byuakuya

long movies

sitting still

The word "lesbo"

Urryu

Being sick


	4. Hitsuguya

**Histuguya's Dislikes**

1)Being called short

2)Loud people

3)People calling him an elementary student

4)Rongeiku hugging him

5)Tall people

6)Hugs, period

7)Being short

8)Having to look up at people, even if they're less important as he is

9)People saying Kira and Momo would be "cute together!"

10)People who don't listen

11)People giving him orders

12)People ingeneral

13)High school students

14)Ichigo

15)Rukia

16)People saying he is unsocial

17)The fact that Momo's taller than him

18)Kira

19)"Weak" people

20)Pretty much everything


End file.
